JUST DRABB
by Viviandra Phanthom
Summary: NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**sasunaru**

**just drabb**

**fandom ; naruto**

**rated ; T or K**

**disclaimer ; masashi kishimoto**

**many typos here**

**no summary**

**PLEASE IF YOU NO LIKE THIS**

**DONT READ AND JUT GO AWAY**

S for SWEET

Pastinya semua (chara naruto, masashi kishimoto, sasuke fc, sasunaru fc, narusasu fc) tahu, betapa sang uchiha bungsupaling benci rasa manis! Tapi, ada satu rasa manis yg tak bisa dibencinya, bahkan sudah menjadi candu baginya. betapapun rasa manis itu takkan mungkin ditolak. kapanpun, dimanapun, bila ada kesempatan. dapat dipastikan sasuke akan menikmati rasa manis nan lembutnya bibir naruto, yang tak pernah bosan dinikmatinya.

A for ANGRY

Sasuke akan marah jika itu berhubungan dengan Narutonya. so... jangan sekalikali mencoba merayu Naruto dihadapannya. yah... itu tentunya bagi kamu yg masih sayang nyawa. mungkin sebagai peringatan kau akan mendapatkan DEATHGLARE GRATIS tanpa dipotong pajak, serta BONUS PUKULAN MEMATIKAN oleh seorang UCHIHA SASUKE TEME cap PANTAT AYAM yang bahkan lebih GARANG dari TY-REX kena AYAN, yang nyasar di kampung RAMBUTAN, kenalan ama ORANG UTAN asli KALIMANTAN. #lebay. abaikan yg terakhir

S for SAPHIER

warna kornea mata seorang namikaze uzumaki naruto berwarna biru langit atau seindah batu yg slalu berhasil menenggelamkan seorang uchiha sasuke yang dikenal dingin dan minim ekspresi dan ke stoic an wajahnya pun tak luput dari pesonanya. bahkan mampu menariknya hingga terjerat sebuah perasaan nan rumitdan menyebalkan baginya yakni sebuah rasa cinta yang dalam tanpa sanggup ia lupakan dan justru makin dalam.

U for UNDERSTANDING

"TEME, APA KAU MAU MAKAN?"

"hn"

"bagaimana kalau ramen?"

"hn"

"kumohon temeee" #puppy eyes

"hn"

"YES! teme baik1 ayo teme!"

kurasa hanya mereka yang bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dan mungkin hanya naruto yang memahami ucapan -lebih tepatnya gumaman- sasuke # ditendang sasuke

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**IN HERE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**SASUNARU JUST DRABB**

**disclaimer ; masashi kishimoto sensei**

**rated T**

**pairing ; SasuNaru**

**enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**N for Nickname**

Teme dan Dobe merupakanpanggilan sayang yang khusus ditujukan pada masing masing mereka, semenjak awal perjumpaan mereka. Semenjak Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengklaim seorang Uzumaki Naruto sebagai orang yg diinginkannya debagai calon pendampingnya dimasa depan, -walau pertemuan pertama mereka adalah hari pertama memasuki TK.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A for Angel**

di sebuah taman yang agak sepi berada padangan favorite kita desang asyik menikmati memandang langit sambil tiduran di atas rerumputan

sasuke ; kau tau? aku kadang merasa cemburu pada angin?

naruto ; kenapa teme?

sasuke ; karena angin sudah berlaku seenaknya dihadapanku.

naruto ; memangnya apa yg dilakukan angin, teme?

sasuke ; karna angin sudah seenaknya saja membelai rambutmu yang halus itu tanpa seizinku.

naruto ; haha masa kau cemburu hanya karna hal seperti itu? -mullai tertawa canggung-

sasuke ; apa kau tahu aku juga kadang cemburu pada langit?

naruto ; ke- kenapa teme?

sasuke ; karna langit... memiliki warna yang seindah matamu.

naruto ; BLUSH

sasuke ; tapi kau harus tahu satu hal.

naruto ; apa itu teme? -dsambil miringin kepala natap sasuke innocent-

sasuke ; (inner;kawaii) aku slalu ingin mengucap banyak terima kasih pada firdaus.

naruto ; kenapa? -makin bingung-

sasuke ; karna firdaus telah rela melepaskan malaikatnya yg terindah untuk dbersamaku.

naruto ; te temeeee... -blushing parah-

sasuke ; -nosebleend-

**XXXXXXX**

**R for Ramen**

Rasanya sudah seringkali Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai makanan berkuah dan berlemak serta penyebab utama naiknya kadar kolesterol dalam darah yg disebut RAMEN. Lalu mengapa dirinya kini duduk manis disebuah kedai ramen Ichiraku?

jawabannya adalah msesosok makhluk bersurai kuning yg kini tengah asyik menikmati makanan berminyak iti dengan lahapnya tepat dihadapannya. ya. hanya karena seorang Naruto-Dobe lah ia mau berkunjung ketempat yg paling dihindarinya, lebih tepatnya karna paksaan Naruto lah Sasuke mau datang kemari. karna Uzumaki Naruto merupakan RAMEN FREAK

**XXXXXXX**

**U for Up to forefer**

Semua yang mengenal baik pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki ini tahu. bahwasanya mereka merupakan pasangan yg sangat kontras dalam hal apapun. termasuk dalam selera, pendapat, kebiasaan dan lainnya. tapi merekapun tahu bahwa pasangan ini adalah pasangan yg tak terpisahkan oleh apapun baik dulu, sekarang dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

HUWAAAAAA... AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAA...

yosh vi berharap ada minna tachi yang bersedia membagi review nya untuk drabble super gaje ini.

vi tunggu!

disini lho

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
